Falling Hard
by resressrs
Summary: This is actually a three way crossover between Maximum Ride, Fairy Tail, and One Piece. Ren and her friends were battling Zeref, when he does a spell that sends them to a strange new world. How will they get back? More importantly, how will they find each other?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I were falling. Falling deeper and deeper, until I couldn't take it anymore. My name was Ren. I was an S Class wizard at the Fairy Tail guild. I have some great friends like Hawk, Robin, Amber, Avis, Eve, and Falcon.

"ROBIN! HAWK! AMBER! ANYBODY!" I yelled through the darkness, but there was no reply.

"Anybody please..." I said before I slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1:Awakening

Chapter 1:Awakening

"Is she alive?" A voice asked as the person poked me.

"Get your hands off me." I said as I grabbed his arm.

"She's awake Nami." The voice said to someone else.

"Let me take a look at her Luffy." The other person said.

"Touch me and I'll kill you." I said as I opened my eyes and stared at the black haired boy.

"Luffy be careful she has a sword." A green haired man said coming over with a sword in his hand.

"Where am I?" I asked as I stood up.

"Guapos Island." An orange haired girl said as she walked onto the beach.

"GUAPOS ISLAND?! WHERE'S MONGOLIA?!" I yelled.

"Mongolia? I've never heard of Mongolia." The orange haired girl said.

"Fairy Tail... Hawk... Robin... Avis... Eve... Falcon... Amber... Where are you..." I muttered as I turned towards the ocean.

"REN! IT'S REALLY YOU!" A girl yelled as she tackled me from behind in a hug.

"Amber get off of me." I said with a laugh.

"You know this girl." The green haired man said as he held his sword point at Amber's neck.

"You're risking your life holding that sword point towards me." Amber said with a grin as her eyes changed to a pale yellow and her claws extended.

"You might want to get away from her because in this mode she is monstrous." I said as I backed away from her.

"DIE!" Amber yelled as she raced towards the green haired man with tremendous speed.

"D*** she's fast!" The green haired man said as he now had a sword in each hand in one in his mouth and he tried to block her attacks.

"Poisonous Claws." Amber said with a as her claws turned a deep purple.

"S***!" I yelled as I ran in to stop her from attacking.

"One touch and your dead." Amber said with a smirk as she ran towards the man.

"Stop Amber! If you attack anybody here, than you as heartless as an Eraser!" I yelled at her as I stood in front of the green haired man with my wings extended in a protective stance.

"Ren..." Amber said as her claws retracted and her eyes turned back into her Amber color.

"What are you?" The man asked as he pointed towards my wings.

"Well to sum it all up, I am part bird so I have wings and Amber is part bird and part cat." I said as I pointed to Amber's golden ears and tail.

"Part bird and part cat?" The boy with black hair asked.

"Your a rubber man, so you can't get much stranger." The orange haired lady said.

"Well that's not all because I am great with a sword." I said as I took out my Black Diamond Sword.

"I've never seen a sword like that before." The green haired man said as he touched the side of it.

"It's one of a kind. It's made of the hardest material, darkness. Also I can tell that you are good people because this sword automatically kills anyone who touches it and is evil or bad." I said with a large grin.

"Darkness?!" He asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yup. Hardest material because only some people can master it and I am one of those people." I said as I put the sword back in it's sheath.

"You can control darkness?!" The black haired man asked.

"Yep, but it's getting hot in these jeans, so excuse me for a moment. Ex-Quipt:Water Warrior." I said as my jeans,tee shirt, and sneakers turned into a green bikini top, a blue shirt and a pair of tan sandals.

"So beautiful..." The green haired man and the black haired man said as they stared at me while having nosebleeds.

"I'm not really that beautiful." I said to them.

Just then a blonde haired man with spiral eyebrows randomly ran into the clearing yelling "BE MINE BEAUTIFUL GIRL!"

"I HATE PERVERTS!" I yelled as I squeezed the back of his neck and he fell unconscious, then I flashed a look at the other boys who backed away slowly.

"Well we better get going..." Amber said as she started walking away dragging me with her.

"Wait. Join my pirate crew?" The black haired man asked us.

"I guess. It might help us find our friends." I said with a shrug.

"No. I will not join a pirate crew." Amber said as she shook her head in protest.

"Ok. Then I have no choose. Ex-Quipt:Ice Princess. Ice-Make Cage." I said as I transformed into a long blue dress with white sparkles and I trapped Amber in an ice cage.

"Now let's go." I said as Amber banged on the ice bars trying to break them.

"Do you need me to take the cage?" The green haired men asked.

"Nope. I may be a girl, but I am stronger than you think." I said as I lifted the cage as if it were a feather.

"You rival me in strength." The green haired man said with a smirk.

"If I weren't still weak from my last fight, then I could have a sword point to your throat in the blink of an eye." I said as I followed the black haired man to a ship.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO ONTO THE SHIP!" Amber yelled as she started banging on the bars frantically.

"Why it's not like these are bad people." I said as we started climbing onto the boat.

"I AM AN F***ING CAT! YOU A**HOLE!" Amber yelled at me.

"Just change into a fish or something if your so afraid of water." I said as I set her cage on the edge of the ship.w

"I will kill you when I get out of here." She said with an evil tone.

"You can kill lime man over there, but you can't kill me because I know your weakness." I said as I stuck out my tongue at her.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LIME MAN! BIRD-KID!" The green haired man yelled at me.

"THE NAME BIRD-KID IS MY NICKNAME!" I yelled back.

"FINE THEN I'LL CALL YOU A**HOLE!" He yelled at me.

"OH IT'S ON!" I yelled as I lunged at him with my Black Diamond Sword in hand.

"Stop fighting!" A voice yelled as a pachinko hit me in the shoulder.

"You only managed to piss me off even more!" I yelled at the person who shot the pachinko.

"NATURE MAGIC:VINE TANGLE!" I yelled as vines tangled the black haired boy with a large nose who shot the pachinko and the green haired man.

"I think we all learned a valuable lesson today, never piss off the cat-lady or the bird-kid." The orange haired girl said.

"True that." The black haired man who was the captain said.


	3. Chapter 2: Magic!

Chapter 2:Magic Ren's POV "We never introduced ourselves. I'm Luffy the captain of this ship." The black haired boy in a straw hat said. "I'm Zoro the ships sword man." The green haired man said. "I'm Nami the ships navigator." The orange haired girl said. "I'm Ussopp the sharp shooter on this ship." The man with the large nose said. "And I'm Sanji the ships cook." The blonde haired man who was smoking said. "Well I am Ren and the cat-lady in the cage is Amber." I said. "THIS GOES UNDER HUMAN AND ANIMAL ABBUSE!" Amber screamed as she banged on the bars. "I don't care." I said as I stuck my tongue out at her. "I'll let you out." Sanji said as he started smoking hearts and went over to open the cage. "I'm the only one who can open it." I warned him. "Let's see about that." He said as he kicked the cage hard with his right foot, but only fell over in pain. "See what did I tell you. Baka." I said under my breathe. "We finally agree on something. That Sanji is an idiot." Zoro said with a smirk. "I still want to kill you Zoro. Even though every boy here might be an idiot in some fields, they have their talents." I said. "That's true because Luffy isn't smart, Zoro likes to sleep in the middle of random places, Ussopp isn't quite the fighter, and Sanji is a pervert." Nami said. "I know someone who would really like Sanji and someone who would like Zoro back home. Where ever home is..." I said as I remembered that I was transported to three worlds now. "Who would like me?" Zoro asked. "A boy named Natsu aka Hothead. He is a strong fighter, but not the brightest. Also, a girl named Erza. She is the strongest girl you could ever meet. She once defeated 100 of the strongest monsters just to prove that she was strong. She also uses swords and if you call her a monster than that's your ticket to your death." I said. "I want to meet her someday." Zoro said. "We're on our way to the Grandline!" Luffy yelled from the front of the ship. "May I ask what the Grandline is?" I asked him. "The grandline is where the "one piece" treasure is located. It includes wealth, fame, and power left behind by Gold D. Roger, the previous king of the pirates. Most pirates travel there in order to find it and rule the seas, but it's a very dangerous place overall. Not many people have come back from there, only pirates with high bounty's have ever survived." Luffy explained. "I SEE AN ISLAND UP AHEAD!" Amber yelled from her cage. "On that island, there'd a famous town called 'Logue Town'. It's the birthplace of the pirate king Roger, as well as his execution spot." Nami explained. "So that's the town that the pirate king died at..." Luffy said." "The pirate king interesting..." I said with a smirk on my face. "What are you thinking?" Amber asked me. "I was thinking how a pirate king is kind of like the wizard council." I told her. "Wait... YOU'RE BOTH WIZARDS?!" The crew shouted at us. "Well how do you think I can change my outfits. Also, we use the term Mages not wizards." I said with a shrug. "I thought it was a devil's fruit power like I have." Luffy said as he pulled on his cheek. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! ZEREF LEAVE!" I yelled as I fell to the ground clutching my head. "Ren are you ok?" Nami asked rushing over to me. "ZEREF SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled as a dark shape formed next to me. "Hello Ren. It's been a while since I last saw you. But, I am going to kill everyone here, just to make you suffer even more then you are already." The dark shape said with an evil grin. "LEAVE NOW ZEREF OR I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" I yelled at the spirit. "I will leave once your friends all DIE!" It said as it started moving towards Zoro. "I guess you have left me no choice Zeref, Ex-Quipt Light Warrior." I said as my outfit changed into a white and gold breast plate with a long white metal skirt and a gold headpiece while holding a white and yellow staff. "The power of light will conquer darkness. The power of light will conquer darkness. THE POWER OF LIGHT WILL CONQUER DARKNESS!" I yelled as light emitted from my staff and covered the whole ship with blinding light, which made the spirit disappear. "WHAT WAS THAT THING?!" The whole crew asked with fear. "Zeref. He's an evil spirit that turned my world into darkness and terror once. He possesses people and turns them evil. He has been hunting me down since I became a Mage." I said as I changed back into my normal clothes. ~At the town~ "Whoa what a big town!" Luffy said as we got off the boat. "Whoops I forgot to open Amber's cage, Fire magic:Mini Heat wave." I said as I shot a small wave of heat at the cage and it melted. "I'M FREE!" Amber yelled as she raced off the ship to who knows where. "Ok well I'm going to visit the execution stand!" Luffy informed. "Seems like I can get some good ingredients here." Sanji said. "As well as some fine woman..." He muttered. "PERVERT!" I yelled at his as he clearly didn't want us to hear the last part. "I do have something I want to bye..." Zoro trailed off. "I'll happily lend you money, at 300% interest, that is." Nami suggested. I puckered through my pocket and found some money from my last job. However it looked different. I showed it to Zoro and a smile came across his face. "I guess we don't need to borrow money from Nami." He said starting to drag me along with him. "Woh. Hold it right there. Whoever said I'm giving you money lime man." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "You a**hole..." He mumbled as he took the money from Nami. We walked in silence towards a shop labeled "Arms Shop" "I'd like to purchase a sword." Zoro said as he walked into the store looking cool. "Yes, yes, yes. Come right in sir, and ma'am. We've got antique swords, new swords, and the latest swords in fashion. This is a well established store that's been around for over 200 years!" The clerk said. "Phfft... that's just crap." I mumbled to myself. "I've got 100,000 beli. Sell me three swords." Zoro said. The clerk's expression quickly changed and I could instantly tell what he was thinking. 'What a bunch of penniless newbies...' probably. He asked Zoro if he could look at his sword and had a mischievous look on his face. This guy thinks were a bunch of idiots. "I'll give you a proposal. If you trade this sword I'll give you 200,000 beli." "Listen pal this sword ain't for sale." Zoro replied. "Then ma'am show me your sword." He said turning towards me. "No. If you lay your hands on my sword then I will kill you with it." I said as I turned away to look at some swords. "This sword! Could it be?!" a girl asked as she pushed me out of the way. I grunted and gave her a death glare. This girl already got on my bad side. She started talking about the sword and how it was worth at least a million beli and blah blah blah. I couldn't care less. The clerk through us off to the 50,000 beli garbage swords center because of that girl. Zoro and I began looking through the swords. "-I'm talking about Roronoa Zoro, do you know him? To think that he treats his swords as merely a means of making money. It's simply unforgivable. Why is it that the evil are so strong in this day and age? The swords are crying, you know." "I've met him and he isn't evil or that strong." I said to the girl. "You've met him?!" The girl said as Zoro unsheathed two swords from the 50,000 beli section. "Yep and lime man isn't one of those swords cursed?" I asked Zoro. "Lime man!" The girl said as she started laughing hysterically. "Yeah... I could tell the sword was cursed." Zoro said while giving me death glare for calling him "lime man". "YEAH WE'LL BE TWINING!" I yelled as I gave him a smile. "Idiot you can't buy that sword! It'll be like selling you a death sentence!" The clerk exaggerated. "Then why don't I test which is stronger. My luck, or the curse." Zoro said as the sword went upwards, fell around Zoro's arm, and cut the floor. "I'll take it." Zoro said as the clerk gave him the two swords and one extra. "Now let's go find the others." I said as we left the store. 


	4. Chapter 3: Captain Smoker

Chapter 3:Captain Smoker Ren's POV "Found them." I said as we found Nami, Sanji and Ussopp. "Ah." Nami said to us as she held a large bag of clothes. "Hey." Ussopp said as he was helping Sanji carry a 50 foot long fish. "Hm." Zoro replied. "Yo. So where's Luffy?" I asked noticing he wasn't here. "He said he wanted to check out the execution stand." Nami replied. "But isn't the execution stand right here in the town center?" Ussopp questioned. When we looked ahead, Luffy was held down on the board of the execution stand, looking as if he was about to be executed and trying to scratch his nose and Amber was trying to hold back a clown man from coming near Luffy with a sword. "S***! EX-QUIPT:STORM DEMON!" I yelled as my hair turned purple with yellow tips and I now had light blue eyes and a yellow breast plate with purple pants. "STORM MAGIC:ELECTRICITY!" I yelled as my body became encased in a glow of electricity and I ran towards the stand with tremendous speed and agility. "Amber thank you for holding him off until I got here!" I yelled to her as I rammed through the clown man's henchmen. "No problem. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy it." Amber said as she stepped out of the way. "Who are you?" The clown man asked me. "None of your business Bobo." I said to him. "MY NAME ISN'T BOBO!" He yelled at me. "I don't care." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "YOU BRAT! I WILL KILL YOU YOUR FRIEND AND THIS BOY!" He yelled raising his sword. "Storm Magic:Lightning." I said quietly as a bolt of lightning came out of the sky and hit the execution stand and it tipped over in flames. "Thank you Ren and Amber." Luffy said as he went over to pick up his straw hat. "SURROUND THE TOWN SQUARE! CAPTURE ANY PIRATES!" A man in a uniform yelled. "They're here." Zoro said. "RUN FOR IT!" Luffy yelled as the men in uniforms started firing on us. "Storm Magic: Bullet." I said as I shot a small ball of electricity at a bullet that was trying to hit Amber. "Thanks Ren!" She called to me. We ran for a while until we came across the girl from the arms store. "Roronoa Zoro!" she started. "To think you were Roronoa Zoro! And a pirate at that, too! You were just toying around with me all along! I shall take back that sword!" "Just try it!" Zoro replied as he pulled out one of his swords. "I would help, but I am to weak." I said as I continued running. "Tsk. Like I need your help to beat one opponent." Zoro said. "Well sorry Lime Man." I said sarcastically. Zoro attacked the girl with one of his swords as the girl struggled to defend it. I smirked as I continued to run along with Luffy and Sanji. "There's someone up ahead!" Amber informed us. "So you've come Straw Hat Luffy." A man said. Amber, Luffy, Sanji and I came to a halt at the sight of the man. "Who're you?" Luffy asked. "The names Smoker. I am the captain of the marine head-quarters." He told us. "I can tell he's powerful." I said. "And you've brought the cat-lady and the electric girl. Now I can capture all three of you." He said. "In your dreams." I said as I got into a fighting stance. "Black Diamond Blade: Electric, Dark winds." I said as I shot a black wave that was charged with electricity towards the man, but he turned to smoke and the attack passed right through him. Then, smoke started coming out of his arm as he materialized and the smoke shot towards me. "Wind Magic:WALL!" I yelled as a wall of wind materialized in front of me. "AAH!" Luffy screamed as the smoke was around his neck. "Why you...freak of nature!" Amber yelled as she shot forwards towards the man with her claws extended, but he turned to smoke and no damage was done. "I don't have time for runts." Smoker stated. "White Blow!" Amber screamed in pain as Smoker attacked her, sending her flying into a building. "AMBER!" I yelled in concern. "You've made the biggest mistake of your life, angering me!" I yelled at smoker with a death glare. "Ex-Quipt:Goth Girl and chains!" I yelled as my yellow and purple outfit changed into long black hair in pigtails with deep purple eyes and a black chocker, a black dress, deep purple leggings, black boots, two spiky chains on my hips and a black and purple synth on my back. "Ooh your going to fight me in a dress." He said laughing. "Death Synth:Midnight Sun!" I yelled as I took the synth off my back and covered the area with a layer of darkness. "SUN!" I yelled as the area around smoker turned into fire causing him to be burned. "I'll take it from here." Said a man in a black cape as he came up behind me. "The entire government has been looking for you, Dragon." Smoker said. "RUN FOR IT!" Zoro yelled as he came up behind me. "Thank you Dragon! I hope we meet again someday!" I called to the man as we were at the end of the street and I swear a smile was on his face. "Why'd you let them escape, dragon?!" Smoker asked him. "What reason do you have for preventing another man from sailing?" He said with a smirk on his face. When we arrived at the port, Nami and Ussopp were waiting for us. "Nami I'm backkkkk!" Sanji greeted. "Hurry up and get on board! We have to set sail immediately!" Nami said with concern in her eyes. ~Time Skip~ "That lighthouse over there is known as the 'Light of Guidance.' The entrance of the Grand Line is just up ahead of the light the lighthouse is reflecting." "So we've reached the Grand Line, have we? Well this calls for a celebration!" Sanji yelled. "To find the all blue!" "To become the king of the pirates!" "To become the worlds greatest swordsman..." "To draw a map of the world!" "T-To become a brave warrior of the seas!" "To become the greatest Mage in the world!" "To kill all Erasers and avenge my tribe!" "Off to the Grand Line we go!" we all yelled. We put one foot on a barrel to signify us being nakama. "D***it I used to much magic..." I said quietly before I passed out. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Calm Belt

Chapter 4: The Calm Belt Ren's POV I opened my eyes to see I was in a bed. "Ow. How long have I been out?" I asked to no one in particular. "About a day." Amber said as she came into the room. "Well that's better than in the S Class Exams when I was out for about 3 days." I said laughing as I sat up. "We are almost to the entrance of the Grand Line. The entrance is a mountain. The light of the Guidance was directly pointing at reverse mountain located right here on Red Line." Nami said as she came in to check on me. "Oh yeah, Amber and Ren take a look at these." Luffy said handing us two pieces of paper. "Wanted dead or alive. Known as the Cat-Lady. Reward is 40 million beli." Amber read. "Wanted dead or alive. Know as the Black-haired goth. Reward is 60 million beli." I read. "Wow! You both are famous!" Luffy said. "I guess we are." I said with a grin. "Um guys... The storm stopped..." Ussopp informed us as we came outside. "What... that can't be... that storm should have directly led us to the entrance!" Nami said. "I have a bad feeling about this." I said to myself. "Oh no... We've entered a Calm Belt!" Nami proclaimed as we all went to the deck. "This is no time to be just standing about! Go grab the oars and start rowing!" she ordered. "Yes...That is correct. This is indeed a calm belt. It just belongs to me in particular." Said a voice from the side of the deck. "Huh?" We all asked as we stared at the girl in the black cloak. "It's so nice to see you again Amber." The girl said sarcastically as she removed her cloak to reveal her light purple wavy hair and light blue eyes. "How did you get here Mel? Don't tell me they perfected it." Amber asked. "Indeed they have perfected it." She said with a smirk. "Get below deck!" I yelled, seeing that Ambers fists were clenched. Everyone left Amber and headed below deck just as the fist contacted with Mel's face. Amber's POV My fist contacted with that dirty bastards face. "How dare you defile my beauty!" She hissed, grabbing my wrist and pulling it down, hard. I knew just from the moment she let go of my wrist that it was broken, but I didn't care. If I could kill her them it would matter, but not now. She reached for the weird weapon strapped to her hip. "DIE!" She yelled, turning the weapon towards me. It released a purple mist. I instantly covered my mouth with my hand as I realized the mist was a poison. "You won't beat me that easily." I said, jumping out of the mist. I threw another punch at her, with the hand that wasn't broken. She caught the punch easily and flipped me into the ships railing. "I am not the weak, innocent girl that I was back then." She said, pulling me up by my gold cat ear. I hissed loudly and bit her hand, hard on the flesh. "Ow!" She yelled, releasing my ear and jumping back in startle. "Your blood tastes like crap." I said, spitting out her foul tasting blood onto the deck. She growled before aiming a punch towards my gut. I just grabbed her hand and pushed my claws deep into her skin. "Poisonous Claws." I said, pushing a purple liquid through my claws and into her flesh. She cried out in pain as the blood around the wound turned purple and the skin turned a burnt color. "Bye bye." I said, pushing the half-conscious body over the side of the boat and it sunk below the waves. Ren's POV "Bye bye." I heard Ambers faint voice mutter, followed by a splash. "You can come up." She said as we all climbed up above the deck. "Where did that girl go?" Luffy asked. "She's 'sleeping with the fishes'." She replied, making air quotes when she said the words sleeping with the fishes. "So she's dead?" Zolo asked. "Yup." She said with a grin. "Let's get back on schedule." Nami said as she headed back to her respective place in front of the steering wheel. 'This is going to be very interesting...' I thought as we started sailing into the mountain. 


End file.
